<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я хочу к Луне by okzzzzana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222760">Я хочу к Луне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana'>okzzzzana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самые лучшие сны Альбусу снились в доме у Луны, в ее старой комнатке наверху, под самой крышей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я хочу к Луне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Луна уже собиралась идти спать, когда камин вдруг чихнул, выплюнул облачко сажи и заговорил голосом Гарри:</p><p>— Луна, ты дома? Можно к тебе? Я не один.</p><p>К ней, конечно же, было можно.</p><p>Уже через секунду Гарри шагнул на ковер, из его рук рыбкой выскользнул ребенок и спрятался за спиной у Луны, вцепившись в ее ногу.</p><p>— Уходи, — заявил ему Альбус.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул и отвернулся. Пока он усиленно тер переносицу, Луна успела отправить Ала в ванную умываться.</p><p>— Мы не знаем, что делать, Луна. Он не дает нам колдовать. То и дело плачет. Вчера спрятал наши палочки, еле нашли. А сегодня вечером Джин его искупала, призвала полотенце — и все, сразу в рев. Мы ничего уже понять не можем. Джинни… она злится, почему именно ты.</p><p>— Просто вы так и не научились видеть мозгошмыгов. Они так и кружатся вокруг него. С ними нужно просто договориться.</p><p>Гарри потер лоб, словно у него разболелась голова.</p><p>— А на прошлой неделе снова приглашали целителя. Сказал, уровень магического потенциала достаточно высокий, но он никогда не видел ребенка с таким сильным ментальным блоком. Когда у детей так долго не случается первого выброса, это… даже почище сквиба будет. К Снейпу ходил. Он сказал, к таким маленьким детям легилименцию нельзя применять, даже он бы не взялся. Сказал идти домой и не дурить.</p><p>Луна тихонько дотронулась до его плеча.</p><p>— Быть может, вы просто чересчур сильно ждете.</p><p>Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и шагнул к камину.</p><p>— Папа! — Альбус вернулся с полдороги, подбежал к Гарри, уже занесшему руку с летучим порохом над камином, запрыгнул ему на руки и крепко обхватил руками шею. — Папа!</p><p>Шумно всхлипывая отцу в ухо, он рыдал долго, так отчаянно и упоенно, как умеют только маленькие дети. Гарри беспорядочно гладил его по спине и растерянно глядел на Луну.</p><p>В прошлый раз Ала приводила Джинни — поздней ночью, взвинченная и расстроенная, зажимая брыкающегося сына подмышкой. Вырвавшись от матери, он забрался Луне на руки и почти сразу заснул, зареванный и весь вспотевший. «Странный ребенок, — сказала Джинни, глядя на них, кривя и кусая губы. — И тем особеннее Гарри его любит. Любил бы он так Джейми», — вырвалось вдруг у нее с горечью. «Ну, тем особеннее любишь его ты, — неуклюже успокоила ее Луна. — Джейми вообще очень легко любить». Джинни с ней месяц потом не разговаривала.</p><p>— Чшшш, — наконец тихонько шепнула Луна, — иди сюда, мышонок. Давай отпустим папу. Иди, Гарри, все будет хорошо.</p><p>Когда Альбус оставался у нее, он любил спать в старой комнатке Луны, наверху, под самой крышей. Здесь всегда было немного пыльно, пахло травами и солнцем, и всегда можно было найти какое-нибудь сокровище в бесконечной россыпи больших и маленьких коробочек: старые бусы, засушенные цветы, цветные стеклышки…</p><p>— Ой, Луна! Ты все-таки выпустила их!</p><p>Альбус уже забыл свои недавние слезы. Он ликующе сжимал в руках старый «ловец снов». Нити с него Луна сняла наутро после прошлой их встречи. Ал тогда нашел его в коробке среди прочего хлама и ужасно расстроился. Как же скучно бедным снам в ловушке, когда их долго никто не смотрит... и как грустно тем, кто ждал-ждал эти сны, а они так и не приснились...</p><p>— А хочешь, я расскажу тебе секрет? – сделался вдруг серьезным Альбус. — Магия — это туман на земле. Вы его не видите, а я вижу.</p><p>Луна немигая уставилась на него.</p><p>— Правда? А какой он? Расскажи!</p><p>— Он пушистый и светится. Как бабушкин желтый абажур! И я все время боюсь на него наступить. Всегда прошу у него прощения, когда иду и нечаянно наступаю — а он всегда прощает. А когда вы колдуете палочками, он становится фиолетовым и рвется, ему больно! Я бы хотел, чтобы все волшебные палочки в мире исчезли, чтобы магии было не так больно, когда ею колдуют!</p><p>Его губы задрожали.</p><p>Луна вздохнула.</p><p>— Но ведь если магией совсем не пользоваться, то ей будет грустно. Как пойманным снам. Это как воздух, если им не дышать.</p><p>Альбус передумал плакать и взволнованно спросил:</p><p>— А воздуху больно, когда им кто-то дышит?</p><p>«О господи, — мелькнул непрошенный мозгошмыг. — Джинни меня убьет».</p><p>— Я не знаю. Наверное, да. Но я думаю, воздух не захотел бы, чтобы исчезли все люди, все животные и птицы, и он остался совсем один. Я думаю, даже когда ему немного больно, он все равно рад, что есть кто-то, кто может им дышать и быть от этого живым. И если бояться причинить магии боль, хранить ее, то туман рано или поздно свернется хлопьями, как кислое молоко.</p><p>— Бе-е-е! — понимающе скривился Ал. Какая гадость! Он вспомнил, как вчера утром хватанул прокисшего молока и долго плевался потом. И как улыбалась мама, когда он жадно запивал компотом.</p><p>— И тут главное — попросить. Не взять лишнего. Как ты думаешь — чего бы захотела сама магия, если можно было бы у нее спросить? Выбрала бы она, чтобы никогда не было больно, но зато растаять и никогда больше не быть?</p><p>— Это... еще грустнее, — тихо прошептал Альбус.</p><p>Луна перевернулась на спину, заложив руки под голову. Какое-то время они лежали молча, угадывая в полумраке родные улыбающиеся лица на потолке, увитые вязью одного-единственного повторяющегося слова.</p><p>Луна тихонько улыбалась. Ал заворочался.</p><p>— И все равно, — упрямо пробормотал он, — через палочку ей больно. Я не хочу ее мучить.</p><p>— А ты просто спроси у нее.</p><p>Альбус зажмурился. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами так долго, Луна подумала было, что он нечаянно заснул, как он вдруг вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза. Потолок осветился мелкой россыпью разноцветных огоньков. Луна ахнула от восторга.</p><p>— Как красиво! Это же настоящее волшебство!</p><p>— Ты же ведь видела? Видела?! Я просто очень захотел и сильно-сильно подумал об этом туману! А потом сдул его с ладоней, тихонько, чтоб ему было не больно падать, и...</p><p>Альбус снова расплакался, взбудораженный своим первым стихийным выбросом, завороженный, счастливый. Луна слушала, как он шумно сопит и тихо всхлипывает, постепенно успокаиваясь, засыпая, крепко вцепившись в ее руку. «Странный ребенок», — вспомнила вдруг она и улыбнулась. Луна лежала и представляла, что она — стакан с газировкой, в которой пузырьки — это нежность. Они поднимаются со дна, лопаются и шипят, и их так много, а на дне еще больше. И от этого щекотно и почему-то немножечко больно — наверное, как воздуху, когда им дышат.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>по мотивам заявки ns17 "Еще хочу разговор маленького Ала Поттера с Луной Лавгуд. Все равно о чем, но чтобы речь была необычная, и видно было, как Луна замечательно понимает необычных детей (все считают, что она будет изучать животных, а я думаю, она была бы прекрасной воспитательницей детей, помогающей им сберечь и развить фантазию)"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>